


Rain & Rotten Luck

by bigGUNs



Series: Joyful Honda [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck goes two ways. And as Jounouchi's luck would have it, it started to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain & Rotten Luck

As Jounouchi was trudging home, the rain started pouring down in sudden ferocity. He didn't even bother to take notice of where exactly he was running to for cover. This was his only suit and he wasn't going to let that get ruined today too. Clutching his tote bag to his chest, he peered up at the sky from underneath the awning. The clouds above showed no sign of stopping their onslaught and Jounouchi cursed his bad luck.

He had been so sure that he had forgotten something as he had made his way to the job interview earlier. He certainly hadn't thought it to be an umbrella. However, that uneasy feeling had been enough to make him lose his confidence and become rather nervous.

And now the rain had trapped him on the front steps of Kaiba Corp. How he hadn't noticed the giant Blue Eyes White Dragon statues as he ran past was a true testament to how heavy the rainfall was.

Hoping it would pass soon, Jounouchi slumped back against the wall.

・・・

Ten minutes or so had passed with no such luck. He was now arguing with himself on whether he should go inside. The wind had started up so the awning was doing little to keep him dry, but he didn't want to chance running into Kaiba... not on a day already this lousy.

Well, what were the odds that Kaiba would be in his own lobby anyway? He probably locked himself up in his office all day. Yeah. Sure of the logic in his reasoning, Jounouchi held his chin high as he passed through the doorway.

A smart-looking red head sitting at the front desk brought her head up at his arrival.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Uh, oh," he began to explain awkwardly, "I'm just trying to get out of the rain right now, heh. Is it okay if I..." He gestured to one of the number of comfortable-looking chairs assembled throughout the room.

"Yes, of course," she said, pausing a moment before she asked, "Would you like me to call a cab for you, sir?"

Jounouchi felt his face warm up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thanks, but I, uh, don't happen to have any cash on me at the moment..."

She opened her mouth as if to say something more to him, but stopped and turned sharp to her left.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba," she chimed.

 _Oh, come_   **on** _._

There he was, Seto Kaiba, making his way through the lobby with briefcase in hand. The white duster he wore so often billowing out behind him. He gave a slight nod to the receptionist and halted the moment he zeroed in on the blond.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coolly.

"Well," Jounouchi started, throwing an arm toward the windows, "if you hadn't noticed, it's raining cats and dogs out there." The blond could have bitten his tongue.

"Just trying to get out of the storm," he added in haste.

"I see."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked the other over.

"Is there some sort of dog show going on? I didn't think they allowed mutts into those sort of things."

Jounouchi clenched his teeth together and managed to ground out, "I had a job interview, ya rich snob."

"Oh, really? Where at?"

"What do you care? Why don't you just get out of here, I'm sure your employees can handle things without you."

He couldn't wait for this day to be over. He almost sighed in relief as Kaiba seemed to have listened to him and was resuming his pace to the doors.

He was about to plant himself into a chair when he heard Kaiba snap, "What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

Kaiba stood with his hand on the door, twisted round toward Jounouchi with an impatient look upon his face.

"Do you want to get back home or stay here all night?"

"Uh..."

Jounouchi wasn't sure what was going on, but before Lady Luck could change her mind about it, he hurried over to Kaiba. Who obviously wasn't about to wait on him any more as he was already halfway inside the limousine by the time Jounouchi made it out the door.

Kaiba had slid all the way to the other side of the limo, leaving Jounouchi plenty of room as he stumbled in and the door shut behind him.

"Do I need to give your driver directions or anything?"

Kaiba said nothing, but pressed a button, rolling down a small window between them and the front of the vehicle.

"We'll be making a slight detour," he informed the chauffeur and relayed Jounouchi's address to him.

Jounouchi might have thought this was creepy, but Kaiba probably knew the address of every top-ranking Duelist. On second thought, it was somewhat creepy.

The window rolled back up and they sat in silence. With the exception of rain pounding harsh against glass and the splashes of tires rolling through puddles.

He felt a bit uneasy, wondering why in the world Kaiba had decided to give him a lift. It couldn't be out of the kindness of his heart, that was for certain. Maybe he just didn't want a wet mutt sitting in his lobby. Jounouchi looked out at the rain angrily.

But deciding to give the other the benefit of a doubt he mumbled out "Thanks."

"It's nothing." There was a moment of suspension before Kaiba inquired, "How did your interview go?"

"Uh, terrible actually." Jounouchi confessed, confused by the brunette's sudden interest in small talk.

"Hm," Kaiba acknowledged.

"You wouldn't happen to be hiring?" Jounouchi joked, giving him a toothy smile.

Kaiba snorted in response.

"Yeah, I think that's how the guy at Joyful Honda felt too."

The limo slowed to a stop as they reached the appropriate apartment complex. The driver had somehow beaten Jounouchi to opening his door and held out a plain black umbrella. He was quick to take it and thanked the man before sticking his head back into the car.

"Hey, Kaiba. Thanks again."

As he watched the limousine pull away from the curb, Jounouchi thought to himself that luck went both ways after all.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

_To the Employment Manager of JOYFUL HONDA:_

_If you do not hire Katsuya Jounouchi, you are an idiot._

_Sincerely,_  
 _Seto Kaiba_

**Author's Note:**

> Joyful Honda is an actual store in Japan, a "global do-it-yourself stores that offers dream and impression." I thought it sort of suited Jounouchi and the name was kind of funny, considering..
> 
> And yeah, I watched The Devil Wears Prada yesterday and that's where this ending came from.


End file.
